


Peter is not having a good field trip (again)

by toastisprettygreat



Series: Peter's Field Trip AU [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, F/F, F/M, Flash gets what he deserves, Gen, M/M, Ned is a fanboy, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, The Avengers are protective of Peter, peter parker is a soft boi, relationships tagged aren't the focus but they are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastisprettygreat/pseuds/toastisprettygreat
Summary: Hopping on the Peter Parker SI Field Trip trope.This has been in the works for several months now and I'm only now posting so I hope it's good.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Groot & Rocket Raccoon, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster/Thor, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Natasha Romanov/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Peter's Field Trip AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162112
Comments: 45
Kudos: 285





	1. Field Trip is announced

Peter Parker had moved into the Avenger’s compound after they had defeated Thanos and prevented him from erasing half of all organic life in the universe. His Aunt May had become paranoid about him constantly being in danger, and so had Tony Stark. After a week of seemingly constant nightmares which felt like they were getting increasingly worse with every night, May called Tony in a panic and he had managed to calm the spider down and held him through the hour he cried afterwards. 

After seeing how Tony had helped her nephew in a time when she couldn’t, May was more than happy to let the boy move into the Tower and Compound because she knew ultimately it was better for him that way. Instead of moving in with the team, May moved out of her and Peter's apartment, and into a smaller flat. She claimed it was because the rent was cheaper, but Pepper knew the empty space where Peter lived was what left her on edge. However, after a month of living in the compound Peter's nightmares subdued and he was ready to go back to school, with the staff and pupils being told he'd had a medical emergency. Peter had already been given a floor in the tower so he stayed there while he was at school and then he went to the compound on weekends. May came over most weekends, she had been uncomfortable around the other Avengers but when she started dating Happy she had become more open with them.

This left Peter where he is now, sitting in one of Stark's private limos on the way to school. His identity as Spiderman hadn't been revealed but Tony refused to let him walk to school or take the bus, he was only allowed to be driven around by one of the Avengers or Happy. Peter didn't mind as much as he said he did, he secretly loved Tony's constant worry about him and he knew the Avengers worried about him to. He'd worry about himself if he saw himself waking up from those nightmares, he dreaded to think about what he looked like when he was sleeping. He tried not to sleep, but the Avengers weren't having any of that. 

Peter was brought out of his thoughts by Happy's voice telling him he was about to pull up at their designated drop off point, just around the corner from the school. He jumped out and waved Happy off before turning and running Aunt. He couldn't dwell on this thought for long though because Ned was pulling on his arm, reminding him that this was the day they were going to find out where they were going for their annul decathlon trip. Peter, however, wasn't looking forward to the trip. He had a bad history with the decathlon trips and he didn't want his life to get any weirder. He was living with the avengers for crying out loud, that was as weird as it got. 

He pretty much ran on autopilot for the rest of the day until decathlon club, when he couldn't help but focus due to the Ned's continuous rambling which required him to answer. Ned happily took Peter's answers and it wasn't until MJ got into the conversation that Peter actually paid attention. Although he soon found himself going off in a daze as he stared at MJ, he couldn’t but think of her as pretty 

"Hey! Parker! Are you actually alive or what?" Peter snapped his head up and smiled weakly, responding with statement that he knew completely embarrassed him but he was too unable to stop rambling, luckily for him Flash was able to stop the embarrassment with one of his famous lines.  
"Hey! Penis Parker! How was your internship yesterday?" Flash laughed at himself, "Get it, cause it's fake!" Flash pointed a questioning finger at Peter but all the boy could do was gape like a confused fish out of water until MJ replied with some snarky comment that Peter could hardly comprehend. He didn't worry about it too much though because soon Mr Harrington arrived and started telling them their notices about what other activities were happening in the area, before starting to talk about the trip.  
That was when Peter Parker realised it was true, his life could get weirder. Much weirder in fact.

"Right everyone, today I am revealing the location of our annual decathlon trip next Friday. I know you all want me to reveal the location right this second, but I have to go through the list of instructions I always give out with these slips." The class groaned but Mr Harrington made know sign of stopping, "Right! Number one, you must have a parent or guardian sign this form, we will check with the person who apparently signed it if deemed necessary. Number two, you don't have to go on the trip but it is, as always, an amazing experience and I think you'll especially love this years destination." Peter groaned internally at this, his memories of being bit by the spider weren't what he'd call an amazing experience, neither was the trip to Washington. "And finally, number three, these slips are to be returned by Monday, that means you have all weekend for them to be signed and if you return on Monday without one you cannot go on the trip. This company are extremely serious about security and we must follow what they order." Mr Harrington ended his speech with a smile before the group started their shouts.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Enough with the lecture, tell us what the company is."  
"Hurry up already old cow."  
Mr Harrington's smile faulted slightly before he smiled even wider than before.  
"This year, the Midtown Decathlon team are going to Stark Industries!" 

Peter felt the colour leave his face and he tried his hardest to not pass out. He listened to the sounds of his friends chattering around him excitedly, shouting about the labs or the avengers or whatever else they were interested in. But all Peter could think of through the noise was how badly he wanted to go home and hide on top of his wardrobe where he knew no one, not even the Avengers, could find him. 

He knew he was fucked, he was sure that no matter how hard he tried to hide the slip or get one of the Avengers to sign it and not tell anyone else (Pepper, Natasha and Tony were the best at forging May's signature) the others would find out. He took the slip from his teacher and shoved it in his bag, hoping that if whatever Avenger decided to annoy him by going through his bag would brush it off as junk. If it was Wanda, Natasha, Clint or Sam, they would read it and tell everyone, well maybe not Sam. He'd probably tell Tony and that man can't keep a secret. Like at all.   
And he knew the second they found out they would all conspire together to make his day 'memorable'. Whether that be by telling embarrassing stories of when he's blown up a lab or two, or maybe just killing Flash. He quickly slipped into the middle of the excited group of students leaving the room and then walked round the building to the sleek black car. 

He slumped into the backseat of the car and mumbled a hello to Happy, the security guard not paying much attention to the boy. Although he liked the boy and he couldn't deny he was growing on him, he sometimes he liked his peace and quiet. It wasn't until they drove into the underground garage and then the Avenger’s private, that he decided to say something.   
"You alright kid? Anything interesting happen at school?"  
"Nothing Happy, just school. Yeah a busy day at school. Have to go now. Homework! Yeah I have a lot of homework to do. See you later! Bye!" Peter rambled an excuse to man before climbing out of the car and running to the Avenger’s lift.

As soon as the lift reached the floor with his, Morgan and Tony and Pepper’s floor he swung into his room and dumped his bag under the bed. He then climbed into the vents and made his way to the Avenger’s floor, it was where they all hang out and contains the movie room, the kitchen and table where they all eat as well as a large sofa and and other places where they can all sit and hang out. Peter came up here everyday after school and hung out with them all for a couple of hours if he wasn't working on something in the lab with Tony. Once they had eaten dinner Peter went to do his homework before going down to the gym to train with whoever was there. 

Because Peter had been having a fun messing about in the Gym with Wanda, Morgan, Nathaniel and Lila he completely forgot about the slip in his bag. But Peter’s life was not that easy, Clint and his mini-me had to ruin it for him by emerging from the vents and waving the slip around. But despite Peter’s shouts, Clint was determined to ruin Peter’s life.   
“Hey F.R.I, call the Avenger’s here, I have an emergency notice. And if Tony says no, tell him it’s about Peter.” Peter turned to Clint with pleading eyes while the man just hung from the bars on the wall. Cooper’s arms had tired and he was now sitting on the platform, the biggest smile on his face. The Avenger’s and Laura ran into the gym and Clint clapped before dropping down from his beam 

"Right, while Cooper and I were being annoying and emptying Precious Peter’s school bag on the floor, we came across this crumpled piece of paper. Which, as you can see clearly, states, 'Midtown High's Field Trip to Stark Industries'." The group of Avengers laughed at the statement and Peter felt his cheeks go bright red, he watched as Clint signed the form and meekly took it from him before shuffling into the lift.  
"I'm going to go hide on my floor and pretend this entire day never happened." He knew the Avengers were still going to plan something to do that coincides with his tour. He wasn't mad at them, or upset, he was just embarrassed. And what better thing to do than embarrass him more.


	2. Welcome to Stark Industries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter arrives at SI and Flash is a dick, as always.

Peter woke up and F.R.I.D.A.Y quickly stopped his alarm and instead started reeling out his morning information, simple stuff like the date, the time (although he already knew what it was because his alarm went of at the same time every day), what was planned for the day and anything else other avengers put on for him. He listened to the notifications and groaned when he heard that the trip was today, he had been dreading it since he handed the signed form in with his Aunt's signature, expertly forged by Clint Barton.  
He could still remember the glint in Clint's eye as he embarrassed him in front of everyone and handed him the signed form. If Pepper hadn't had interviews all afternoon he would have gone to her because maybe, just maybe, would she keep it a secret. But it wasn't confirmed, sometimes Pepper liked to expose her desire to embarrass him just like his Aunt’s and Uncles. 

Peter pulled out a shirt and pair of jeans from his closet and pulled them on, checking it in the mirror to make sure it was appropriate (he once accidentally pulled his avengers Christmas photo shirt on and it wasn't until he got to the kitchen and Natasha pointed it out that he realised. As soon as he'd done that he finished getting ready and headed to breakfast where Clint was cooking with Lila, despite being retired Clint came back to either the tower or the compound for a week every other month to hang out with his friends. And someone convinced him to come again this month on Thursday morning instead of next month, he had only been here a month ago when he signed The Slip. 

"Come on kid, don't be late for school. Heard it's going to be a great day." Clint pointed his finger guns at the boy and winked as he slid over a plate of pancakes, causing Peter to groan and rest his head on the table before Natasha slipped into the seat next to him and poked the boy. Peter glared at the ex-assassin and shuffled his chair and plate slightly away from where the woman had sat, before digging into his plate. Soon all the Avengers, minus Tony, were standing around the kitchen and as Peter went to leave, he was stopped by Tony.  
"Hold on Underoo, we have an announcement to make. Guess what everyone, today is Peter's trip. So we all know what that means...it's time to ruin Peter's day. Without exposing him as Spiderman though please." Tony patted Peter on the back before pushing him lightly forward, "Go on Spidey, you don't want to be late for the amazing field trip you're going on today." The Avengers around the table all laughed but Peter just flipped Tony off before swinging into the lift. He could hear Tony teasing Steve about Peter's bad language hand signs as well as Laura trying to get everyone to stop swearing around the kids but even that couldn't lift his spirits. 

Peter jumped out of the limo, giving Sif (she had offered to drive the boy that day because Happy was 'busy') his thanks before running around the corner and to where the busses were parked. He slipped into the back of the small line of about four kids and smiled when he realised Ned was the boy in front of him. Ned smiled back and pulled him onto the bus and into two seats in the middle, chattering excitedly about what he wanted to happen on the trip. Despite visiting the compound a couple of times, Ned had never been to Stark Industries, even though he had been promised a visit to the labs.  
"Do you think we'll see Mr Stark? What about Bruce Banner, his labs look so good I want to see what they look like. Do you think they'll give us those cool badges? Can we keep them afterwards? I want to keep mine and put it on my wall. That'd be so cool." Peter nodded and hummed along with Ned's questions in what seemed like the right spots, that was until Flash spoke up from his seat a few rows back.

"Hey Penis! You excited to see your buddy Iron Man! I can't wait to see the look on your face when they don't recognise you. I wanna see you try and cover your ass in front of everyone, you're gonna look so stupid. I can't wait." Peter just ignored Flash but Ned couldn't do the same.  
"Why don't you put a sock in it Flash. You're not funny." Ned spluttered out his response but before he could do anything else, Mr Harrington got on the bus and spoke up.  
"Good morning Decathlon Team, today we are going on our very exciting trip. I know you are all excited but please stay in your seats calmly until we get to Stark Industries. Right, now I'm going to take a register so can we all be quiet until I'm done." Mr Harrington started to take the register and once he had read out both Ned and Peter's names, the two started to talk quietly. Again it was mostly Ned rambling about the tower so he didn't notice Peter's lack of real words. 

The bus pulled up outside the tower and the entire class started chattering excitedly before Mr Harrington got them to be quiet and managed to lead them off the bus in a somewhat orderly fashion. Peter and Ned got off as soon as they could and tried to stay as far away from Flash as they could to avoid his shouts. And because Peter knew if F.R.I.D.A.Y caught one of Flash's comments on her security network Tony would be notified and Peter was scared of what would happen. Especially if he told the other Avengers. Which he would because he's Tony Stark.  
Peter was leaning on the wall by the door in reception while he waited for Mr Harrington to talk to the lady at the desk when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Midtown High right? My name is Happy and I am head of security here, I have been instructed to read you all the security checks." Peter smiled at Happy excitedly before remembering where he was and stopping what he was doing before anyone could see. "Right, so I'm sure you were all made aware of these when you signed the slips, but you're all teenagers so the likelihood that you listened is low. So, I would like you all to listen now and if I catch any of you sleeping I will send you back to the bus for the day." The class all stood up a little straighter and both Peter and Happy struggled to contain their smirks, the class were well and truly scared of him. Happy read through the security measures, handing out their badges as he spoke and once he finished he walked over to the gate.  
"Right, put your phones in this tray then scan your badges and walk through. F.R.I.D.A.Y will call your name and badge level as you walk through because of your badge level. Don't try and pick your phone up from the other side, you'll get them when you leave" Happy looked over the group, checking they all understood and was about to go through when someone shouted out their question.  
"What're those doors for?" Betty gestured to the large glass doors styled like a train station.  
"Oh, those are for anyone with a badge level ironman-red, it can get pretty busy and Tony likes his people able to get to the top floors quickly. It's also why they have their own lift, it has camouflaged doors, that's why you can't see it. We ready now?" Happy scanned his badge and went through. 

Flash pushed himself to the front of the queue and quickly scanned his badge, walking proudly through as his name and badge colour was called. He grimaced slightly as his full name Eugene was revealed, everyone knew it but he still tried to keep it a secret.  
The rest of the class went through excitedly and Peter almost felt like rolling his eyes at that, he didn't usually go through the front entrance but the few times he had he just went through the glass doors Betty pointed out, F.R.I.D.A.Y only opened those doors for people with the badges so it was the fastest most discreet way to get in.  
As he approached the scanner he kept his ironman-red badge in his pocket along with his phone and just pressed his hand against the scanner, Happy was the only security guard in by the gate and he made no effort to stop Peter. But Flash decided to say something anyway.  
“Hey Penis! You’re supposed to scan your badge. Oh wait. You don’t have a fancy badge, because you’re a liar.” Happy’s face went stone cold serious and he glared at Flash while the Gates opened for Peter.  
"Good Morning Mr Parker, I have notified Mr Stark of your arrival." Peter smiled and said a quick good morning to the A.I before standing with his group. His classmates looked at him confused and he could hear their whispering but before he could turn to them and answer their questions Happy yelled at them to shut up before he introduced the tour guide.  
"Everyone, this is Daisy Johnson, one of Stark Industries computer science experts. She is going to be your tour guide for today so be nice, we have a no bullying policy here at Stark Industries and you will be removed from the building if you are found to break this rule” Happy spoke directly to Flash and the boy shrunk under his gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure this is a bit shorter than the last chapter whoops. Thank you for the comments and kudos on the last chapter I really appreciate it, if you have any ideas or things you want to see comment below and I'll see if I can incorporate it for you.


	3. Flash isn't getting out alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora and Wanda drop in and Bruce and Fitzsimmons handle the tech stuff

"Ok everyone, listen up. First we're going to have a look around the Avengers Museum, I know this isn't very interesting and you'd all prefer to see the labs but this is a stop on the tour so we do have to look around." The students and mumbled about how they all the thought the Avengers were cooler than the labs but Daisy just ignored them and walked straight down the corridor to the double doors with ‘Avenger’s Museum’ printed across them. As soon as she opened the doors the group all started walking or running to the different presentations on each Avenger. Daisy stood near the door as a point for the kids to ask questions, while also keeping an eye on Peter.   
The boy in question was trailing after Ned and MJ as they went around the museum, occasionally being asked questions about what they read but mostly they ignored him. He was leaning against the wall next to the Captain America display when he heard the sassy, sarcastic voices of his ‘other’ friends. He snapped his head up and looked around frantically trying to find the source of the women when there was a shout of excitement to his right. He groaned internally before following Ned and Mj to the crowd in the centre of the room.  
He was hoping to stay near the back of his class in hopes they wouldn't notice him but instead he was the only student they seemed remotely interested in.

"Hi Peter, we came down to say hi. I haven't seen you in a while and thought I'd stop by. You know, catch up, maybe have a gossip, we could arrange a time to like go out and get like a burger. All the fun stuff." Peter could see Gamora practically holding down her vomit as she spoke in the most sarcastic and girly voice she could think of, and sniggered at her.   
"Yeah, you seem like you're having a great time.” Peter nodded awkwardly as his class looked over at him and shifted on his feet a bit before Wanda laughed loudly.  
“Sorry..it’s just…your face. Don’t worry Peter, we don’t have any embarrassing stories to tell.” MJ groaned in sadness and Peter was sure he was using all his Spidey powers to not slap her. It was fine, she’d met Wanda, Nat, Tony and Pepper before, so had Ned but he still got overly excited whenever he heard about them, but he’s just Ned. Peter tuned back into the conversation to hear Wanda telling the group about how she met the Avengers and the intense training they’d put her through.   
“It was hard and I hated Natasha at times but it’s necessary and without it I wouldn’t be where I am now. Any other questions?” Wanda seemed genuinely happy at the positive attention she was getting, and Gamora was suspiciously playing with her knife.   
“Is Mr Stark really as bad as they say?” Both Gamora and Wanda laughed, with Gamora nodding and mouthing yes and Wanda looking like she was weighing her options.   
“Yes and no. With his family and his Underoo, no. But with anyone else, yes.” Peter felt himself blush and he tried his best to hide his face from anyone looking, he knew it was true. Tony had just about adopted him and he was sure Morgan looked a him like a brother, he certainly looked at her like a sister. But he would never admit it, he didn’t want his Aunt May to think he wasn’t grateful for everything she had done for him. Flash decided he had a question next and stood up proud as he spoke.   
“How do you know Peter, he’s just an ‘intern’. Unless he’s more than that, is that what you do Penis, you get on your hands and knees for the Avengers?” Flash and his squad laughed and the rest of the class stood awkwardly while Peter tried to ignore Flash’s comments. Gamora on the other hand hand stopped playing with her knife and was now preparing to kill Flash. After a few awkward questions, the class had to move on with the tour and Peter was scared to leave the women, he knew they were going tell Tony about Flash, and if he knew Gamora, which he did, Flash probably wouldn’t survive the day. 

The class all filed into the lift and Peter felt the stares of his class on him as the lift rose. He knew they were all wondering how Peter knew Wanda and Gamora (even if not all of them knew who Gamora was), and even if some of them did believe he was an intern, they'd know that interns don't meet Avengers, which only made Flash’s statement sound all the more true. 

As they reached the 5th floor, which Peter knew was full of labs, he thought about if they would see any projects the team has in the works. He knew that they wouldn’t show the group any top secret projects, and the top top secret projects were worked on in Tony’s Lab on the floor above. Most people were able to guess that, but what they didn’t know was that Bruce often worked on smaller projects in a lab on this floor, along with SI’s top scientists (they were also S.H.I.E.L.D’s top scientists but since Thanos they work here. That’s also where their tour guide came from). He said it was because he liked being around people with the same interests as him, and smaller egos than Tony. 

The class stepped out of the lift and Daisy led the group down a corridor Peter was familiar with, and to a glass door on the right he was also familiar with. He guessed the couple had cleaned up the lab before today, because otherwise they could be exposing top secret plans. Daisy pressed her badge against the screen next to the door and tapped a few buttons on the side of it before stepping into the lab.  
“Please scan your badge on the screen before walking into the lab.” Once they were all inside a man with a Scottish accent spoke up.  
"Hey, I'm uh, I'm Fitz and this is The Lab. There are actually a couple on this floor but this one is the biggest and we work on the larger projects here. These aren't the top secret projects that Tony Stark or Bruce Banner work on. But we do often get consulted by them. So, uh, before we get started, any questions." Fitz looked at the group and a couple hands were up so he quickly started calling on them.  
"You keep saying we, who else works in here.”  
"Um, so it's me, I'm in engineering, and Simmons, she's a biochemist. Bruce Banner sometimes comes down if Mr Stark's being annoying and we have a couple lab techs come in but they don't always work here though. Sometimes they're just high level interns or they move to one of the other labs in the building if they’re new. Tony has come down a couple of times, to ask for help or just see how we're doing, but mostly if we're needed we go up to his lab." A few students perked up at the mention on Bruce Banner but Flash quickly shut it down with one of his questions.  
"Do you have an intern called Peter Parker?" A few groans ran out through the group at Flash's question, Peter, Ned, and MJ included, but Fitz just brushed it off and answered the question.   
“Uh..yes. He's one of the high level interns I mentioned, he comes down here and helps out a bit. If he's not up with Tony that is." Fitz went to answer another question but was quickly shut down by a woman entering the lab and speaking to them in an English accent. 

"Hello everyone, I'm Jemma Simmons, biochemist. How's the tour going?" The class mumbled, most still amazed by the fact that these two seemingly ordinary people who were just like them worked with Bruce Banner. Those who weren't amazed by that, were shocked Peter actually had an internship and he hadn't try and lie his way to popularity.  
"Ok, so now we're going to give you a chance to do your own ‘experiments' as they were. So, uh, divide into two and one group will work with Jemma testing some organic matter and the other group will work with me to make robots." The class split into two and Ned, MJ and Peter chose the group on Jemma's side, away from Flash. They sat around the table and started testing the different plants and tissue samples in front of them chatting to Jemma when they were done.  
Everything had been fine until Flash got bored and decided to start annoying Fitz about the boy he still believed was lying about his internship.   
"Hey Fitz, what exactly does Peter do here?"   
"Oh Peter, he normally works with Tony or Bruce upstairs in their lab but sometimes he comes down. He works on Avengers tech with Tony but when he's down here he just helps us with our projects, sometimes he just does homework.” Fitz went to go answer questions from other people struggling to put together their robots. Flash shot daggers towards Peter and his friends but before they could notice him a very popular scientist who could also become a big green rage monster walked in. 

"Morning Fitzsimmons, hey Peter's class. Uh, how's the tour?" The class stared at the man in awe before Peter spoke up.  
"It's good, we either making, uh, robots I think that's what they're doing over there, over here we're testing and identifying organic matter. Basic stuff really." Bruce nodded and walked around the room before taking a seat at one of the desks.  
"So Tony sent me to annoy Peter and I know he's watching me on F.R.I.D.A.Y right now, so to annoy him I'm just going to let you ask me questions instead. Who wants to go first?" A few of Peter's friends raised their hands and started asking Bruce about his upcoming projects and other smart stuff before Flash went to ask Bruce about Peter. Before he could ask it though Daisy, the most passive aggressive person in the whole of the Stark Tower other than Natasha, announced it was time to move on.   
”Okay class, so now we're on our way to the cafeteria, there are also toilets, a gift shop and water bottle filling station on this floor so you can spend the next hour however you feel necessary.” Daisy led the group out of The Lab and waved a goodbye to the three remaining adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support on the last chapter!  
> I think I'm going to be updating every couple of days depending on how much I have to do that etc.   
> I'm thinking of making a set of one shots/drabbles in this au when this is over so if you'd like that idea please comment. :)


	4. The world's favourite fossils say hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, MJ and Ned have lunch with some fossils, and Clint lightly threatens the class.

The ride in the surprisingly spacious lift was filled with chatter amongst the decathlon team as they talked about what they had done with Fitzsimmons as well as being able to ask questions to The Bruce Banner. Flash and his posse were whispering about how annoying ‘Penis Parker’ was, and Daisy was texting Fitzsimmons about how annoying Flash is. The lift doors opened and the group gasped at the vastness of the food court.  
"So, as you can see there is a McDonalds, a Burger King, a shake shack, a Starbucks, the chipotle closed down because Mr Stark found out the donated money to anti lgbtq+ charities, and a dunking donuts. If you want a healthier option there is also a Pret A Manger, they have some salads and sandwiches. All your food can be bought using your badges, it’s completely free, as well as anything you buy in the gift shop. Any questions come find me, you have an hour so don’t rush.” The class dispersed and excitedly ran to fill their trays with all the food they could find. Peter, Ned and MJ all agreed on McDonalds and made their way to the restaurant.

"You know Peter, I'm surprised you've never mentioned you have a whole ass food court in your house. I mean I know it's not as cool as the Avengers but still." Peter shrugged in response to MJ and scanned his badge as he ordered his meal on the screens inside the McDonalds. Once the trio had their food they made their way over to one of the long wooden tables in the middle of the floor. They just discussed what had happened so far on the tour and other pointless subjects before deciding to mess around in the gift shop for the last 15 minutes of their lunch break. 

They were making their way to the brightly coloured room full of SI merchandise when the super soldier and his assassin not boyfriend walked in the path.  
"Peter!" Steve shouted loudly at the three teens as they walked towards him and 'definitely not Steve's boyfriend'. He smiled a warm smile and Peter would have smiled back at him if he couldn't feel all his classmates eyes on him. Seeing Gamora and Wanda in the museum followed by Fitzsimmons and Bruce in the labs he knew they were all confused. And Flash was just angry.  
"How's your tour been?" Steve looked between the three, slightly confused at Ned due to his struggle at containing his excitement, and when none of them responded Bucky spoke up.  
"If we told you what Tony's planned next would you tell us about your tour this morning?" Bucky smirked his shy signature smile and Ned quickly started rambling about everything they did in great detail, including Daisy stopping Flash from asking about Peter. As well as every time Flash said something about Peter, which the boy in question knew wouldn't end well. If there was one thing he had learnt about the Avengers it was never mention someone being mean to Peter, it would never end well for the bully. 

Once Ned had finished his ramble, Bucky and Steve clearly uncomfortable by what Ned said about Flash and his crude comments, he smiled proudly at them and the men ended up laughing after they got over the initial shock.  
"I didn't know Gamora was coming, that was a surprise.” Steve laughed at the boy but ended up pulling him into an embarrassing hug. Peter didn't try to escape the bone-crushing force that was wrapped around him and he succumbed to the embarrassment, the thought of MJ drawing his face for weeks to come.  
"Let up Steve, the boy's day embarrassing enough without you having to show how much you like to give people hugs. Seriously Steve what did we talk about: you can't hug without consent." The Winter Soldier released the serious grip on his stoic attitude and showed the two beside Peter his natural non-killing side, although to anyone watching from afar they would think he was acting as evil as he looked.  
After a surprisingly calm lunch Peter, Ned and MJ made their way to where the class was congregating in the corner of the food court. 

“Ok children, now we are going to have an exclusive view at the Avenger’s training/sports hall. There is a gym for employees however you have to be working here to visit it, it isn’t on the tour plan but you’ve been given exclusive permission and you would probably be mad at me if I declined. Normally you would be able to visit the intern labs and do some experimenting but instead you will only be able to have a look around the intern labs and ask a few questions.” The group had been in the lift during this explanation and like magic the doors opened and Daisy led them into the square space by the doors.  
“So, on this wall there are changing rooms, showers, toilets.” Daisy gestured to the doors with labels on them on the group’s right before turning to the large glass doors in front of them. “These are the doors to the main room with the mats, bars, floating platforms, hoops, spiderwebs, other stuff. And this door leads to a secret room which I actually don’t know what’s in there so you can use your imagination.” Peter knew Daisy was lying, the room was the kid’s play room with all sorts of expensive toys, and Daisy was Lila’s favourite person to play dress up with. 

Daisy held her pass against the screen like she had done before with The Lab and let the class in to see the gym. The class stood in amazement at Clint running across one of the large platforms in on the wall while shooting arrows across the room, Thor literally just sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor while eating pop tarts, and Sam standing on another platform about to fly.  
“Hello Midgardians! You are friends of the young Peter?” Thor stood up from his seat and reached out an arm for Mjolnir, strutting across to the decathlon club.  
“Hi guys, we were thinking you could just ask questions about being an Avenger and training and things.” Clint had swung down from the platforms and was now standing next to Thor, his bow and arrows across his back. The group stood in shock for a few seconds before Daisy put her hand up.  
“Yes Daisy?”Clint sighed, knowing what was coming.  
“Why do you use a bow and arrow, it’s so old school?” Daisy smirked while Clint glared at her before sighing.  
“It’s just better, any other questions?” A couple people asked questions about what the different things in the gym were for before they decided to give the group a go at climbing the platforms and bars on the far wall.  
“So, these are mostly used by me, T’challa and Spiderman but the others can use them, they’re just not really suited for their training. So if you want to have a go at climbing up you can.” Flash was the first to run up, standing with one of his shoulders facing the wall he put his hands above his head and pulled himself up before swinging his legs onto the platform in front of him before falling back. The group all laughed and Flash spluttered in an attempt to regain his place as ‘cool’.  
“That’s not fair, I slipped.” Peter laughed at the knowledge that his bully couldn’t get past one of the first bars.  
“Why don’t you have a go Penis, I wanna see you try.” Peter ignored Clint’s angry gaze at ‘Penis’ and walked further down the wall to where the trampoline was. 

Luckily, Natasha had been drilling both Peter and Wanda to not rely on their powers, and he was able to climb nearly all the possible routes of this without his powers, however the higher up platforms were almost impossible without the webs to help him swing. He wasn’t going to try and get up to the nest but if he were, he would need his webs to get up to the ceiling. 

Peter tested the bounce of the trampoline with his foot before getting onto the block next to it, then he jumped down onto the trampoline before bending his knees at contact and grabbing the bar above his head as he rose and swung his legs forward and landed his feet on the platform infront. He let go with one hand and pulled himself forward, letting go of the back hand and swinging that forward also. He turned to the rock climb wall and started going up, making sure not to go too high where he would need his webs, which he doesn’t have at the moment. Once he was about half way up the wall he turned to the swing bar suspended to the ceiling by two chains. He grabbed it with his left hand and twisted his body around before grabbing it with his right hand, he was now facing his class as he swung on the swing until he was high enough to land on the platform in front, which was also suspended but unable to move. He landed and jumped onto the rope next to the platform, shuffling down slowly. When he reached the bottom the class cheered and his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.  
“Well done Pete, anyone else want to have a go.” The rest of the class, still in awe of Peter’s skill shook their heads in awe and Clint laughed at them before Sam spoke up. 

"As fun as this was, we have to get back to our really hard training of seeing how many pop tarts Thor can eat in ten minutes so we have to say goodbye to you all." Sam smiled a warm smile at the class but Clint just smirked before loading his bow with an arrow and aiming it at a target on the wall behind the class.  
"And don't forget, we have a _very_ strict rule about bullying, and anyone caught doing so will be sent to your bus. And you wouldn't want to lose your chance to meet the interns now would you?" Clint shot the arrow and the whole class, minus Peter and MJ, flinched before they scurried out the class, leaving Peter and Daisy today a quick goodbye to the three avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out I had a lot of homework to get done.
> 
> Also if anyone has the new Mac laptop update-is your private safari tab white with white text (light mode) because mine is but dark mode hurts my eyes so I don't like using it but it's really annoying not being able to see my search bar without straining my eyes. I have googled but no one else has recorded the same issue, and the apple website says its a black search bar with white text.


	5. Thor is in the Gym Shirtless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group visit the interns and Peter stops Jane from building a black hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took more than the usual amount of days for an update again, I need to focus on school again and the next update is the last so I might post it later today. I also like the idea of writing a one-shots/drabbles book about this au so if you want that please comment dow below.

aisy was marching the class to the intern labs when they heard the shouts of Groot and Rocket from further down the corridor, as the group passed them there was a hushed silence while the group marvelled at the sight. Peter kept his head down in an attempt to hide himself, which for once worked, and carried on walking. They turned to the wall and Daisy pressed a button to call a lift before she spoke up.  
“Alright everyone, as I said earlier we are going to intern labs. Most of the interns help on SI tech such as phones as groups but we also have an intern working on astrophysics, which is unusual for a tech company like SI. We’re going to go to the higher level intern labs, and one of them will talk you through the process for interns, both applying and the levels, then if we have time you can ask questions. Please listen carefully, as I’m sure you all want to work here someday, and only ask appropriate questions.” Daisy cast her eye over to Flash and he stared back with almost the same amount of hatred, with an added bit of misogyny. 

The lift doors opened to a large room with tables in circles in the middle, the interns working at them, the class looked around the room for a short while until someone came out of a door on the side and approached them.   
“Midtown High?” My name is Dave I’m the Senior Manager of the interns here at Stark Industries, in this room here we have some of our lower level interns who are testing the new prototype for the next Stark Phone. But if you want to follow me I’ll take you to the higher level interns who work on testing SI hospital equipment, all our interns work on testing the equipment rather than building it. However personal interns work on whatever the their ‘mentor’ is working on, so Dr Jane Foster’s intern works on astrophysics and blowing things up.” Dave turned back to the group as they reached the door labelled ‘No Baby Interns Allowed’ and swiped his card on the screen next to it.   
“Now I’m sure you’ve had to do this before but if you could all swipe your cards on the door, this lets F.R.I.D.A.Y know where you are and that you have a supervisor with you.” The class filed through the door, swiping their cards as they entered before filing into the room. Peter went last in an attempt to hide himself, yet again. But it wasn’t good enough, because apparently even a computer program hates him. 

“Stark-Junior has entered the lab.” Peter looked down at the ground and blushed while several confused looks were thrown his way, he knew he would get a drawing of this later. To save him from the looks Dave speaks up.  
“Right, so here we can see how interns test the equipment to make sure it’s not only safe for the employees to use on patients but that it can survive several scrutenous tests. Although that last bit could just be because they want to blow stuff up.” The group giggled and even Peter cracked a smile, as Dave continued to explain the jobs of interns and the recruitment process. This part was fairly boring to Peter so he just looked around him at the different equipment and the interns pouring corrosive acids on the equipment to see what happens before he noticed the whiteboard on the wall with the different interns in their different teams. He tried not to look at it too long, incase someone was watching him *cough* Flash *cough* and tried to look at what he was looking at. But alas, it wasn’t Peter’s lucky day.   
“So now if we go over to this whiteboard I can show you how the interns are grouped together and each group’s mentor.” Dave walked over to the whiteboard and began gueturing to each circled group. “So despite being in different groups they all do similar things, the only exceptions are these two, who work under Avenger Level people. Darcy here works under Jane Foster while she gets her PHD, but she’ll probably keep working with Jane. And Peter works under Mr Stark, which is why he’s called Stark-Junior by F.R.I.D.A.Y on this floor, although we don’t know who changed F.R.I.D.A.Y’s code. So, any questions about the interns?” A couple of hands went up and Daisy was too busy texting on her phone to pay attention to who was asking the questions, which was, of course, a grave mistake when Flash was around.

“How did _Peter_ get an internship, I check on the SI website and you have to be in college?” Dave looked around a little confused, before gesturing towards Peter in a sign for him to take over. Luckily Daisy was prepared for this moment and spoke up.   
“All the college interns weren’t smart enough for Tony, no offence, so he started looking around for anyone else smart enough, and he found Peter. But I think that’s a stupid question, don’t you think Eugene. I mean if he’s smart enough, why can’t he be an intern?” Daisy looked at Eugene, expecting an answer but the boy just gaped like a fish an Daisy smiled, before Dave asked if anyone else had any questions.   
“Dr Jane Foster? Is she astrophysicist who found Thor?” Dave nodded.   
“Yes, she works on one of the higher level floors, I think you went there to see Fitzsimmons, well we have all our top scientists on that floor. That’s where you normally are Miss Johnson?” Dave looked over to Daisy, who was once again texting.   
“Yeah, I work a few doors down from Fitzsimmons, Jane and Darcy are on the other side of the floor, they blow more things up then we do. Jane lives off coffee, red bull and sugar, not a good mix when you study astrophysics.”

After a few more questions the group began their walk back to the lift and as the doors opened a stressed looking woman came barreling towards them, face in a fancy looking Starkpad. Peter, for once on this trip, smiled and looked up.   
“Hey Darcy!” The woman looked up and instantly looked relieved.  
“Peter, thank Thor, I need you to get Janey to not blow up the entire building while trying to make a black hole.” Darcy thrust the Starkpad into Peter’s hands before running into one of the small offices.   
“Ugh, Jane, hi. Thor’s in the gym right now.” Jane made a sort of mumble from the other end of the call, and Peter sighed. “Umm, Thor’s in the gym right now shirtless.” From the other end of the call Jane made a mumble which sounded like an ‘I’m interested’. “Thor’s in the gym right now shirtless and he’s just been training so he’s sweaty.” There was a crash from Jane’s end of the call, a couple of swears and then there was a beep to signify she’d hung up. Peter looked up at his class and shrugged. Daisy had got most of them in the lift when Darcy came running towards them again.   
“Sorry, can I come in. Thanks.” The lift down was silent before Darcy spoke up. “So…how’s the trip. Do you like SI? It’s ok if you don’t. I mean, I didn’t like Tony at first. But Thor did, and so Jane was fine with moving her stuff here, I mean at least it was safe. You know, after we found Thor, the first time, S.H.I.E.L.D took all our stuff. Then there was that giant monster Loki sent after Thor, and Thor’s friends, and eventually we got it back.” The lift arrived at the groups floor and Darcy waved goodbye as they all left. “Bye Pete! Good luck!”


	6. Finally, its over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Field Trip comes to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second update of the day! I definitely like the idea of a dribbled series in this au, and I'm gonna start writing the Lila and Daisy dress up scene for it today/tomorrow so it'll hopefully be up in a few days, I made this a series so follow that to get updated when its out.  
> For now, enjoy the end of this work.

“Now we’re going to go the conference rooms and talk to the people in charge of the business side of the company, I know you’re a STEM school but I’m sure some of you are interested in business and how a company like this is run.” Daisy smiled as the class followed her into the lift, “Does anyone have any questions or stuff for the journey to the conference room?” Daisy smiled awkwardly before someone spoke up.  
“What sort of things are they going to talk to us about? How the business is managed or how they think of ideas?” Daisy continued asking questions, emphasising on the topics they’ll hear about in more detail but without spilling any secrets, she didn’t want to give Peter a chance to get away before they even started. She knew the boy needed to hear how much he’s loved and that the Avenger’s will have his back no matter what. 

The lift arrived at the floor of conference/meeting rooms and the doors opened, Daisy marched the group down the corridor to the largest room, usually used when they were holding large press conferences due to the long table with chairs and mics at the front of the room, with plush chairs going to the back on a slope upwards so that everyone was able to see the people speaking. The class all filed into the chairs, Flash chose the seat front centre, obviously, while Peter went to the furthest row that his class reached on the aisle, his reasoning was that he could stretch his legs but Ned and MJ knew it was so he could run if an Avenger appeared, or hide.  
Once the class had got seated Daisy sat down on the seat against the wall opposite the door, near to the last chair at the table. She looked up from her phone and smiled at Peter.  
“The speakers say they’ll be hear in a minute, they’re just coming down from their ‘office’ now.” If anyone seemed to notice they way she said office they didn’t point it out.  
After only a few minutes of waiting the doors opened and Natasha Romanov strode in, she seemed to pay no attention to the class and walked straight ahead to her seat at the end of the table on the right side of the room. She smiled Daisy before looking ahead at the sea of students, her face going stoic when she sae Flash, no Eugene, at the front row.  
Next to walk in was Rhodey, who seemed more comfortable with sitting in a conference room in front of a largish audience. Despite this fact, his expression also went stone cold when he saw Flash, who hadn’t made the connection that he had caused these facial expressions yet.  
Thirdly was Pepper, despite her perky attitude when she walked in and sat down, and her bad attempt at keeping a straight face at the sight of Eugene went unnoticed by everyone except Peter and MJ. Seriously though, how did MJ pick up on this stuff?  
The last person to walk in was Tony, he sidled in and walked slowly so he could look around the room, and learn where Peter was in relation to Flash. Once he sat down he smiled at the group of students before being the first to speak up.

“Hello Midtown High, I’m Mr Stark, bu you already knew that because you’re in my tower, and we’re here to talk to you about the business side of SI rather than the Avengers stuff. So we’re going to start with introducing people and why they’re here. Because let’s be honest you’re all wondering why Miss I Can Kill You With A Spoon is here, and it’s not to intimidate you.” Tony smiled at Pepper and she took the queue to start speaking.  
“I’m Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, and I own 12% of the company.” Pepper smirked at Tony and he went to speak up but she just turned to Rhodey who was quietly giggling to himself.  
“I’m Rhodey I make sure Tony doesn’t do anything stupid.” Rhodey’s introduction was short and sweet, and the class was smiling.  
“I’m Natasha, I started working for SI before the Chituri attack, S.H.I.E.L.D wanted to make sure he didn’t get himself killed. I was undercover in legal as Natalie Rushman, my first time meeting Tony I beat the security gaurd, Happy in mixed martial arts.” The class didn’t react, too scared to say anything wrong. “It’s fine, he survived. Once I defeated a whole building of ‘bad guys’ while he beat one he realised I was not from legal.”  
They started of with Tony talking about the history of SI and his dad, before Pepper took over talking about modern day SI and Rhodey started talking about the Avengers and how they worked around the other employees in the tower, and keeping them safe. Natasha talked about legal and what was involved with hospitals who had SI equipment and making sure it was ok for people to use, as well as what the legal team did if they were sued for stuff. Which Tony quickly jumped in and pointed out how SI equipment had gone through rigorous testing to ensure it is safe for use by hospitals. Once they had skipped through the business talk session the class were able to ask questions. Daisy seemed like she had zoned out at this point and was focused on her phone, though she sat up at the questionnaire, something she did a lot today. 

“Mr Stark, why did you start making hospital equipment and how were you able to join the market and get hospitals to buy your equipment?” Betty was the first to ask a question, and the avengers were pleasantly surprised that she asked a business question.  
“Um, well it was a team effort between myself, Pepper and Capsical because he is very adamant to help people, and after I fixed up Bucky’s, that’s the winter soldier’s, metal arm we started thinking about making hospital equipment, mostly prosthetics. Pete and I started drawing up schematics and then Steve mentioned donating to hospitals, because there are hospitals and doctor’s offices all around the world which don’t have enough equipment or safe places to work. So then we started thinking about making more equipment and it became this large project and eventually we had the whole collection we had now. That’s why and how we started, and then we got into the market pretty easily, I think because we’re a big company and quite well know, and we also started by donating to smaller hospitals and then once we larger hospitals started requesting we started producing on a larger scale and selling. It wasn’t a very long process I’m making it sound longer then it really was. Anyone else?”  
“Why is Pepper the CEO?” Tony turned to Pepper and she smiled before she spoke up.  
“Tony thought he was going to die so he made me CEO, he’s also a child so he doesn’t want to do the business that comes with being CEO. It also gives him time to work on what he really wants to do, which is staying up all night and making stuff in his lab.” The class laughed before a few more hands went up.  
The class had been asking questions for around 15 minutes, nearly all of them staying on topic with the company rather than the avengers. Which was obviously difficult when four of them were sitting in front of them. Although of course Flash had to ruin this with his obsession for Peter.  
“Mr Stark, how did you choose Peter Parker to be your intern and not someone else in Aca Dec?”  
“Your Eugene right?” Flash nodded excitedly at being known by name, “Ah yes, you’ve been a bit of issue all day I hear. Actually, not only hear, I saw on F.R.I.D.A.Y, my AI you seemed to have forgotten about. Which I find remarkably crazy seeing as you have been reminded several times today that we have a strict rule about bullying here at SI. And may I remind you there is an ex-assasin in this roo-“ Tony phone rang and he sighed, holding up a finger at the boy before pressing the com in his ear. “Hi Happy, yeah I am in the conference ro-oh, bring her here. Yeah she can come see her brother, yeah. Thanks.” Tony released his ear before turning to Pepper and whispering something in her ear, which made her giggle and turn to Rhodey, who then told Natasha who then got up and told Daisy who laughed before not so subtly looking at Peter. 

The boy was in the middle of rethinking his life choices when the doors to the room opened and a disgruntled looking Happy walked in, holding his hand a teary eyed little girl who immediately ran to Tony and Pepper. Pepper just sat the girl on her lap and said goodbye to Happy, who quickly left, before Tony continued speaking.  
“So, as I was saying, you have repeatedly broken the no bullying rule, your teacher also appears to not have payed any attention to this, and before you try and say that Daisy didn’t say anything to you. Both Daisy and F.R.I.D.A.Y alerted me of your behaviour towards My Own Intern no less, I will be contacting your parents of this. Now, I think we embarrassed Peter enough today, so does anyone else have any questions?” MJ put up her hand and Natasha chose her, nearly sending her into a bi panic.  
“How do you kill someone with a spoon?” MJ asked seriously, and while everyone else seemed concerned Natasha just smiled and pulled a spoon from who knows where.  
“Ok so you can use this end of the spoon if it’s plastic and metal, and if its plastic you can break it which gives you a sharp edge, and if its…Pepper’s glaring at me isn’t she. I’ll tell you later.” MJ just nodded and closed her suspicious notebook before going back to where Pepper was trying to reassure everyone they wouldn’t die and that Natasha was just humouring them. Which nobody believed.  
Once Pepper was done with her little reassuring speech Daisy announced it was time to go. Peter, Ned and MJ stayed behind, so Peter could say hi to Morgan and MJ could learn how to kill people with a spoon. Tony gave Peter a small hug while the boy said hello to the little girl. Daisy poked her head round the door and said the trio needed to go, which Tony said was stupid seeing as Peter would just be coming back, and that Ned and MJ were welcome to stay. Morgan seemed upset at that, so Peter picked her up while Tony and Pepper led the group down to the reception to tell the teacher the trio would be staying.  
Natasha and Rhodey took the Avenger’s lift upstairs and Daisy,Tony, Pepper and the four kids used the ‘regular’ lift down to the reception where Daisy had left the rest of the class, telling them they had to wait there because there was an important meeting so they couldn’t stay upstairs.

“Hi, Mr Harrington? Yeah, Tony Stark, is it alright if I keep these three, I mean Pete had a session of his internship booked with me after so it seems a bit silly if he has to go to school and comeback here. Those two, their Pete’s friends and they’ve never been here before and you know, the only kid here is Morgan when he’s not interning and it’d be nice to have a babysitter that doesn’t have superpowers or wants to teach my kid how to kill someone. You know?” Tony took off his glasses which he’d put on in the lift and cocked his leg slightly, the three teens behind them looking awkwardly over his shoulder. Morgan half asleep in Peter’s arms. Pepper emerged from the security office with Daisy and told Tony the Act Dec group had to go.  
Mr Harrington rushed an ok before Daisy began herding the class out and telling them to get on the bus. Once the entire class and the teacher were on the bus and had left Daisy’s smile dropped and she followed the others into the bus. Ned was practically buzzing as they rose in the lift, and MJ kicked him.  
“Ned its a lift stop shaking.” The others snickered and Ned blushed.  
“You should’ve seen Pete’s first time here.” Tony playfully hit Peter on the arm he wasn’t holding his daughter in before Peter groaned.  
“I’m holding your kid Tony, don’t push it.” Ned squeaked and everyone laughed again before the doors opened and they all walked out.  
“Welcome to the Avenger’s floor, Pete doesn’t actually have lab time today, I just needed an excuse to keep him here, and you don’t have to babysit Morgan. I think she needs a nap anyway.” Tony smiled at the teens and took his daughter from Peter before walking off down another corridor to the stairs which go between the Avenger’s private floors.

Daisy had walked straight to the U-Shaped sofa and jumped over the edge onto Natasha who was watching a movie.  
“Hey baby, I missed you today. I never want to be a tour guide again.” Natasha laughed and pressed a kiss to Daisy’s temple.  
“It’s ok, we annoyed Pete, found out he’s being bullied and threatened the bully all in one day. You were at the heart of it, you’re allowed to be tired.” Natasha shifted slightly, letting Daisy curl into her more before focusing her attention on the tv again, a hand absentmindedly stroking through Daisy’s hair. 

While Tony had taken their daughter to bed Pepper had gone to the cinema room, which also worked as a movie room when more then 7 people wanted to watch something together without having people on the floor. It was filled with beanbags, pillows, sofas which can be pushed together, a range of sweet machines and a fridge. It also served as a place for the kids to play without them having to go down to the gym.  
“You guys want snacks?", Lila and Nathanial shouted yes, as well as Thor, and Clint. Pepper just shook her head and laughed before walking to the kitchen to make some food, it had been a long day for sure. 

Peter looked around the room, at Pepper going off to the cinema room, Tony carrying a half asleep Morgan and Daisy about to jump onto Natasha and cling to her like a koala before turning his friends.  
“So, where to first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS OVER!!!  
> My first ever multi-chapter work on ao3 is over and I'm so happy, it was met with such amazing responses which makes me so unbelievably happy you guys are amazing. I really want to work on both this series and the Avengersxb99 series but both will probably be drabbles/one-shots, but keep an eye out for that!


End file.
